The Rivalry Ends
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: Ever wonder why Evan and Pietro's rivalry seemed to end after the first season? Why Kitty seemed to have less of a Valley Girl accent? When a life skills teacher pairs up Evan with Pietro and Kitty with Toad during a marital project, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, has anyone else noticed that after the first season, Evan and Pietro didn't seem to have much of a rivalry anymore? It makes me wonder if something happened that made the two stop fighting. This takes place right after season one and they're all one year older. And yes, I am aware of the fact that Kurt and Evan are in the same grade, I just did what I did to make the story work out.**

**Warning: Evan will be kind of crude in this story, and they might seem a little bit like pervs, but don't worry, it's not slash, but there will be a few scenes of fluffiness. I try to treat the teens in my stories like they're regular teenage kids, even though they're really not that normal, it's easier to see them like that. Read and review!**

Evan sighed as his science teacher blabbed on about how marriages worked out. He had been drawing on his desk, then gotten bored with that and was now looking around the room at his classmates.

He rolled his eyes as he saw a girl named Cindy pass her friend a note. Her friend giggled as she read the note, then passed it to Pietro, who had somehow gotten stuck in a class with Evan. He rolled his eyes and snickered after he read it, then gave the note to Evan. Evan opened the note and gave a slight smile as he read, _Snot Boy is digging for gold again:P pass it on_. Then he frowned as he realized he was being mean but it was too late as the person beside him took the note and read it.

Pretty soon, the whole class had passed the note around and it had finally reached Greg, a.k.a. Snot Boy. He frowned as he read the note and stood up and went to the teacher.

"Mrs. Talkalot, I have to tell you something important!" He sniffled as he spoke.

"The name is Mrs. _Talpatot_, Snot B-, er, Greg. What happened this time?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Somebody wrote a mean note about me," he whined.

"Let me see it," she said, sighing as she spoke. She read it and sighed melodramatically. "Alright, who wrote the note?"

None of the students opened their mouths or blamed one another.

"If nobody admits to doing this, the whole class will be punished with four pages of homework from your workbook."

Suddenly Pietro stood up. "I saw who did it." Cindy gulped. "It was Daniels."

Cindy's face immediately showed relief but Evan's face went from annoyed to furious. "No I didn't! It wasn't me! I don't have handwriting like that! It was Cindy, not me!"

The teacher looked appalled. "Blaming a straight A student for your own benefits is not gentlemanly. I'm going to have to send you to the office, Evan."

Evan glared at Pietro. "You are so going to pay for this."

Pietro's response was just a smirk, a wink, and a mock salute. "Whatever you say, Daniels."

Right before Evan was about to leave, the teacher stopped him. "Before you leave, Evan, I want to let you know about the project we're having in a couple of days. Remember that parent letter note I sent about the two week long field trip we're taking and what it's about?"

"I don't remember what it said," Evan said. In reality, he hadn't really read the paper at all, he had only made sure to get it signed by Ororo, who had stared at him strangely but nevertheless signed it.

"We're going to the mountains for two weeks. As you children know, we've been studying marital things for a while now."

A few kids nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to pair you up with somebody and you're going to act like a husband a wife should. Some girls will be paired up with girls, and some boys will be with boys; get over it if it happens to you. I'm not going to make any changes even if you want to…KILL the person you're paired up with. Here is the list: Cindy Caller and Greg Googler. Carlie Cooper and Sammy Sampson. Kitty Pryde and Todd Tolansky…"

Cindy and Kitty both had looks of horror on their faces. Carlie was content though, because Sammy was her 'true love'.

Evan zoned out for a while, making sure to pay enough attention so that he could his name when it was called.

"…and last of all, Pietro Maximoff and Evan Daniels."

"What?" Pietro said in a high pitched voice. "I can't be with HIM!"

"And I can't be with Pietro!" Evan complained. He glared at Pietro, who looked just as upset. "I'm not going to do this project."

"The state of New York says you have to do it," she said. "Plus, it's worth seventy five percent of your grade."

"Seventy-five!" Evan shrieked like a little girl. He was passing the class with a seventy. If he did this project, he could get his grade up to at least a C, or maybe even a B! His mood went from angry, to joyful, to upset. Pietro didn't give a damn about his grades. He'd probably ruin everything for Evan anyways. He glanced at Pietro, who was still scowling. "C'mon Pietro, just for this once, can you PLEASE cooperate with me and show up for the trip on…"

"Saturday." The teacher finished for him.

"Yeah, that."

Pietro looked as if he were deep in thought. "I'll think about it."

Evan grunted as he walked out the classroom and headed towards the office. 'Pietro isn't going to do it. I just know it. It's already Thursday, and he said he'll think about it. Whenever a girl says that, they mean never. I wonder if when Pietro says that he means never also.' He thought.

"Mr. Daniels, how many times are you going to be sent to the office this year?" Kelly asked exasperatedly. He was brand new to the job, but Evan had already been there twice since he'd been there.

"It wasn't my fault this time though! Pietro-"

"Listen, how about neither of us torture one another and you can just sit here the rest of the day until the last bell rings. Deal?" Kelly said. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this principal job very much.

Evan opened his mouth to complain once more, but just sighed dramatically and shook Kelly's hand. "Deal."

A couple of minutes later, Evan was thinking about what it would be like to be 'married' to Pietro.

'I'm definitely going to be the husband of the group. Pietro'll be cooking all my meals for me and he'll make sure to give me extra servings of milk. Also, he'll give me a foot rub when I want one, and before I let him do anything he wants to do, I'm gonna make him say, "You're the handsomest, smartest, awesomest person in the world and I absolutely adore you." Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking? Pietro would never do ANYTHING I say!' Evan stopped thinking about that and focused on trying to fall asleep.

Eventually, he did, and he had dreams of Pietro wearing a maid suit, waiting on him hand and foot.

"Master Evan, here are the grapes you asked for." Pietro said as he bowed and held out the plate of fruit.

Evan popped the grape into his mouth, chewed a little while, then spit it out onto Pietro's shoes. "That has a seed in it!"

"Yes…grapes come like that." Pietro said nervously, twisting his skirt in his hand.

"I wanted seedless grapes! Do you have any idea what could have just happened to me just now?"

"You could have…choked?" Pietro looked like he knew he was about to get his head chopped off.

"Yes!"  
>"I'm very sorry Master Daniels."<p>

Evan looked at the young man in front of him. "Well, since I'm in a good mood, I'll go easy on you this time."

Pietro grinned. "Thank you Master."

"Wash the dishes, do the laundry, sweep the kitchen, do the…uh…do you know what rhymes with laundry?"

"Calling? Molly? Polly? Holly?"  
>"I didn't ask for GIRLS' names, you idiotic servant you."<p>

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Rub my feet."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Pietro asked.

"Pietro, you're just a servant! How could you even say something like that?"

"Since when am I your servant? Fudge this, I'm going home." Well, Pietro didn't really say fudge, but, you get the point.

"Pietro?" Evan mumbled as he opened his eyes groggily and saw Pietro blinking at him.

"You were talking in your sleep and telling me to rub your feet and that I'm your servant and crap like that." Pietro grinned.

Evan groaned. "Why couldn't you let me live in my fantasy world for just a little while?"

Pietro ignored him. "First of all, school is over, second of all, I've come to tell you that I've thought about it, and, I'll do it. Not for you of course, but for my own purposes."

"And that would be…" Evan was now fully awake.

Pietro smirked and winked at Evan. "Wouldn't you like to know." And with that, he left.

"Man, I have got to stop thinking about weird things before I go to sleep." Evan said as he stood up and stretched. He sighed in relief as his spine and neck bones popped. Sleeping in a wooden chair was NOT comfortable.

On the way home, Evan started realizing the horror of what he had just done. In just two days, he was going to be spending every single freaking moment with one of the people he hated most. Pietro Maximoff.

He spent the whole walk home fuming about the whole situation. Once he finally got home, he heard everyone in the dining room, meaning he had gotten home just in time for dinner. He walked into the dining room and greeted everyone with a, "Hey." and sat down at the table, at the same time making sure everyone knew he was pissed off.

"Geez, what's wrong now, Evan?" Kitty asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, besides the fact that I got paired up with Pietro Maximoff on a stupid project that's two weeks long!" Evan said exasperatedly.

"Puh-lease, if anyone should be complaining, it's me. I got paired up with the Toad."  
>"Yeah, but at least he doesn't have a grudge at you for something you didn't do and doesn't like messing with you every second of the day!"<br>Kitty rolled her eyes. "I have to share a room with a slimy, disgusting creepy dude who eats flies. Like, who wouldn't be upset about that? At least Pietro isn't gross."

Evan groaned. "I can't believe I have to go on a two week trip and spend every second of the day with Pietro."

"Are you talking about that sophomore project where you have to pretend you're married to someone?" Kurt asked. Evan and Kitty nodded. "I remember that, I was paired up with Amanda Sefton."

"That weird chick?" Evan asked. "She's kinda freaky sometimes."

"Well, I don't think so. I think she's kind of pretty and nice and…" he trailed off as he noticed the other X-Men staring at him strangely.

"Oo, sounds like Kurt has the hots for Amanda." Kitty giggled.

"Wow Kurt, of all girls, you choose HER to fall in love with?" Rogue asked, smirking.

"I don't love her; I was just saying she was nice! I'm not going to say she's ugly and mean! How would you like it if someone asked me to describe one of you girls and I said you weren't pretty and nice?" Kurt asked.

"Gosh, we were just, like, joking." Kitty said.

"So, Evan, are you going to go on the trip?" Scott asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I really need the grade. I have no idea why they made a project like THIS 75% of our grade, but…yeah, I'm going to do it." Evan sighed melodramatically for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day," Scott muttered. Jean rolled her eyes as she agreed with him silently.

"I can't believe I got paired up with a X-Chick, yo!" Todd complained.

"It's not that bad…" Fred said.

"No, it's terrible! I don't think I can survive two weeks with any X-Man chick, let alone Kitty Pryde."

"Did you just say you had to spend two weeks with Kitty?" Lance poked his head through the door.

"Yeah, it's for some stupid life skills project." Todd groaned. He brightened up a little. "You'll never guess who Pietro got paired up with."

"Cindy?" Lance guessed. Pietro liked Cindy, who liked Sammy, who secretly was gay and liked Pietro.

"Nah, she got paired up with Greg." Pietro entered the area from a dark corner he had been mysteriously hiding in. "_I _got paired up with Evan Daniels."

"No freaking way, you can't be serious!" Lance started laughing.

"Yep, I'm totally serious. I have to spend two whole weeks with a guy who hates me."  
>"At least you didn't get paired up with some peppy girl like Kitty," Toad said. "She has got to be the most annoying X-Man besides Jean."<p>

"Don't tell me you two are actually going," Lance said.

"Well, we weren't, but Toad and I made a deal. Whoever lasts the longest with their partner wins; the loser has to be the winner's slave for two weeks." Pietro said. "Of course, I can never turn down a challenge, so I agreed. I'm going to make Daniels' life as terrible as possible."

Lance glared at Todd. "You'd better not do anything to Kitty."

Todd rolled his eyes. "Like I'd do anything to hurt a X-woman. They'd tear me limb from limb if I did so much as give Kitty a mean glance."

Lance seemed satisfied enough with that answer and looked at Pietro, who was thinking about how he was going to ruin their project. Pietro didn't really care about his grades much, so he could care less if what he did made them get an F.

'Good thing there's no school tomorrow because of some staff meeting. I'll have plenty of time to think of all the terrible things I can do to Evan. Ugh, that sounds so cliché. I need to think of something more descriptive but not too cheesy. I wonder what it'll be like living with Evan for a little while…'

Pietro started wondering about how they would have their meals, where they would sleep, and what sort of things they would do and things of that sort. He was sure the teacher would explain those things to him on Saturday. 'Stupid school,' he thought. 'at least I have don't have to be bored while school is out for two weeks while they're repairing things up. It's really fun messing with Evan. I wonder if he'll be willing to do anything for me, like cooking and acting as my personal maid.'

Pietro then grinned as he imagined Evan in a maid's suit, serving him hand and foot.

"Master Maximoff, I've brought you your royal sandwich." Evan said, bowing as he showed Pietro a silver platter with a sandwich on it.

"You fool! I said I only wanted peanut butter and jelly this time!" Pietro yelled, beating Evan, his servant on the head with the newspaper he had been reading.

"Actually sir, you asked for the usual."

"Are you implying that I'm an idiot?"

"No! Not at all! It's just that…well…you do tend to forget things a lot."  
>"So you are. Huh."<p>

"Please, I'm sorry! I beg for mercy!" Evan went on his knees, a draft going up his dress as he did, causing Pietro to see his white boxers.

"Fine then. Since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you off this time. Just get me my usual sandwich that I usually eat."

"But you just asked for PB&J."

"No, I asked for my usual! What's wrong with you!"  
>"I'm sorry…"<p>

"And NO crust!" Pietro yelled after Evan as he left.

Evan came back with the sandwich. Pietro quickly glanced down at it, and gasped as he opened it up.

"Evan! This isn't my usual, it's ham and cheese with mayonnaise!" Pietro shrieked. "It's not even PB&J!"

"Oh, suck it up." Evan rolled his eyes as he took the sandwich back, took out the ham, and wiped the mayonnaise that was on it all over Pietro's face and hair. He tore up the cheese and ham and sprinkled it into Pietro's hair, then massaged it in. Pietro couldn't do a thing about it because he was somehow tied up to the huge chair he had been sitting it. Evan took the bread and stuff it into Pietro's mouth, wiped his hands on his maid dress, and took a step back to admire his handiwork. "Looks pretty good, if I do say so myself." He then looked Pietro in the eye and said, "Pietro, is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Pietro laughed hysterically. "Is something wrong? You just put food all over my face and beautiful hair and you're asking me if I'm OKAY?"

Evan started to change, as did Pietro's surroundings. He noticed he was back at the Brotherhood Boarding House and the others were staring at him with amused looks on their faces.

"You shouldn't sit still so much, Pietro. I don't think it's good for your health." Fred said.

"Yeah, you just started freaking out over your hair and face for no reason and telling us we were your servants." Todd said.

"You looked pretty crazy," Lance said. "But, it was pretty funny at the same time."

"Leave me alone," Pietro snarled, blushing madly at the thought that he had let his imagination get the best of him. "I'm going out for a run."

Evan stared at his best friend, Bill. They had been friends for the longest time, for as long as he could remember, actually. They had met when Evan was only five years old, and he was introduced to him by his Aunt Ororo. Bill was very kind and considerate and always knew what to say when he was in a bad mood. Without Bill, Evan didn't think he'd ever get any sleep.

"So, Bill, how was your day today?"

"It was pretty good. I played solitaire for a while, then I took a long nap." Bill answered.

"That's good." Evan replied.

Bill looked at his friend's face and frowned. "What's wrong, Evan? And don't say you're fine or it's nothing because I can tell when you're upset."

"Bill, you're so lucky you don't have to go to school." Evan said.

"Well, since my mutant powers allow me to know everything, I guess I don't have to. Plus, I'm sort of glad. People might not take too kindly to seeing someone as strange and short as me." Bill said, grinning at Evan. "Anywho, back to your problems. What's wrong?"  
>"Remember that one guy I told you about-his name is Pietro Maximoff-that's always bothering me and getting me in trouble?"<p>

"The one who got you sent to jail?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. And remember that stupid life skills class they make each sophomore take?"  
>"Yep."<p>

"Well, we were studying marriage and stuff like that, when Mrs. Talkalot decided to make this project up where we go into New York state into the mountains and we have to get paired up with somebody for two whole weeks. Guess who I got paired up with?"

"Who?"

"Pietro Maximoff, the speed demon, a.k.a., Quicksilver." Evan said sulkily.

"Evan?"

"Yes, Bill?"  
>"I'm sure Pietro won't mess with you," Bill said, "and if he does, I'll make sure to take care of him for you. How about that?"<p>

Evan laughed. "I don't think he's scared of anything. I doubt he'll be afraid of you."

"Hey, you never know, he can have a phobia to guys like me. I don't know what it's called but…" Bill trailed off as he heard footsteps.

"Quick, Bill, hide!" Evan said. He had managed to hide Bill from the X-Mansion for a whole entire year, his bubble wasn't about to be busted right now. Bill immediately hid under the bed, then coughed. "It's dusty down here," Bill complained.

"Shut it," Evan hissed as his door opened.

It was Kitty. "Evan, I just wanna say that I'm like, sorry for not feeling sorry for you earlier. Getting ANY of the Brotherhood for a partner would like, suck. Well, maybe not Lance, like, he's kind of nice."

Evan rolled his eyes. "If I had to choose a Brotherhood member to live an eternity with, it'd definitely be Lance."

"Duh, like, who WOULDN'T choose Lance over Pietro, Todd, and Fred?" Kitty giggled.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to bed. G'night, Kitty."

"Good night, Evan." She phased out of the room.

Evan helped Bill out from under the bed and dusted him off. "She said one too many likes."

"I know. I hope she breaks out of that habit pretty soon." Evan said.

"Good night, Evan." Bill said as he snuggled with Evan.

"Good night, Bill." Evan said as he lied down on his bed.

That night both Pietro and Evan had dreams of Magneto and Professor Xavier with whips in their hands, making the boys do their every will.

As they brushed off the sweat off their faces, they both looked at each other and said together, "I hate you."

**Yeah, not any meaning to the dreams. I just wanted to be humorous and try to show that the boys actually daydreamed sometimes, and show how alike they are. I might make a joke about it in a later chapter. And I hope you don't hate my OC Bill, if you haven't figured out what kind of guy he is yet, you'll know in a later chapter. Evan's in for some real teasing! Bill probably isn't going to turn out to be what you intended him to be…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will be updating my other stories when I get the chance, and I'm about to post another new story, but each chapter is about 5000-8000 words long, so it's going to take me a while. I think you're really going to enjoy it. In my next chapter, I can tell you a summary of what it is if you tell me to in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Evan sighed as for the thousandth time that moment as Scott dropped him and Kitty off at the school where the bus was awaiting him.

"Good luck," Scott said as he saw Pietro and Toad standing next to Lance's jeep. "If they cause you any trouble, I'll make sure to kick their butts when they come home."

"Thanks, that totally makes me feel better." Evan said sarcastically.

Kitty just groaned as she looked at Toad. "This is like, totally going to suck." She said as she grabbed her huge suitcase that held all her things in it.

"You said it," Evan replied as he grabbed his duffel bag containing his belongings that he was going to need.

They both sighed in unison as Scott drove off. Kitty turned around to see if she could find a girl to sit with on the bus, but instead bumped into Toad.

"We're gonna have a lotta fun together," Todd said, grinning mischievously. "Mrs. Talkalot says we gotta sit with our partners."

"You've like, totally got to be kidding me!" Kitty wailed. "This is going to be like, the worst three hours of my life!"  
>"It takes THREE hours to get there?" Pietro, joining the group, said angrily.<p>

"Hey, don't think I want to be on the bus cramped up with you either." Evan said, glaring at his rival.

"Everyone, get on the bus and sit with your partners. Make sure you go to the bathroom because it's a three hour drive and we're not taking any potty breaks. Got it?" The teacher said, interrupting all the students' conversations. Mumbles and uh-huh's were heard. "Huh, nobody has any respect for adults anymore." Mrs. Talpatot huffed.

Evan and Pietro filed onto the bus followed by Toad and Kitty.

"We're sitting near the front," Pietro said. He gestured towards seat number 3. "Ladies first."

"What the…Pietro, you do know that _I'm _going to be the husband, right? Now get in, I want to sit across from Kitty and talk to her during the ride."

"I'm NOT sitting next to the window to be cramped up next to you."

"Oh, I get it. You're claustrophobic or something like that."

"No, it's not that! I just hate being near the window!"

By now, they had drawn a crowd. Kitty, Cindy, Greg, and Todd waited impatiently for the two boys to stop fighting so they could sit down.

Kitty pointed at the school building and said, "It's Principal Kelly hanging by his underwear on a pole again!" During the distraction, she phased through Pietro in order to get her seat. Todd jumped over her and next to the window. "Finally! I should have thought of that sooner."

Evan and Pietro finally noticed the crowd and sat down embarrassed, with Evan at the window and Pietro on the outside.

'Stupid Pietro,' he thought to himself. 'Always getting what he wants.'

Everyone else filed onto the bus, disappointed that Kelly was not on a pole hanging by his underwear and Pietro and Evan hadn't gotten into a fist fight. The teacher, however, looked the most disappointed, but for different reasons.

"I'm very disappointed at you two," she said. "You're already young adults and look at the way you're acting."

Evan's face brightened. "So does that mean you're going to give us different partners?"  
>"No," said the teacher as Evan's face went from a smile to a frown. "Married couples must learn to work out their differences. The same goes for you."<p>

Evan groaned and Pietro just rolled his eyes.

"Now class, each one of the groups is going to have a cabin with two separate beds approximately five feet apart. Both beds are exactly the same, so there's no reason to fight over them. Inside the cabin, there's going to be a little kitchen area and a bathroom. There is nothing else inside the cabin except for a little trashcan next to the door. Any questions?"  
>"Yeah," said Greg. "What if some partners end up in intercourse?"<br>"If anybody does that, I'm going to give you detention for the rest of the year and tell your parents."

A few snickers were heard.

"Any more questions?" she asked. Almost all the boys raised their hands. "That are appropriate and don't have to do with sexual things?" All the hands went down at once. "Good. Now, let's hit the road!"  
>As the bus driver started to drive, Evan took out his bag and took out a sandwich that Scott had packed for him. Evan opened it up and noticed with delight that it was peanut butter and jelly. PB &amp; J went best with milk. Everyone who was anyone knew that.<p>

Evan grinned as he heard Pietro's stomach growl at the scent of the sandwich. Unfortunately, Pietro noticed and frowned. Well, he wasn't smiling to begin with, but he wasn't exactly frowning either.

"I didn't have any breakfast, so sue me. Toad decided to eat the last bit of the food before I was ready."

Evan just continued to grin and ate the sandwich nice and slowly, trying to torment Pietro as much as he could. Kitty noticed Pietro staring at Evan's food with a bit of jealousy and hunger and felt bad for him as she looked down at her own sandwich, so she tore her sandwich in half and gave the other half to Pietro.

Pietro looked thoroughly surprised, as did Evan. "Uh…thanks." Pietro said, blushing slightly. He quickly regained his composter though and said, "Don't expect me to pay you back or anything."  
>"Whatever," Kitty said. Why did she even bother? It was like giving candy to a baby and expecting them to show gratitude, but instead they just ignored you completely and focused on the candy.<p>

Pietro wolfed down his sandwich and in the blink of an eye, put his hand in Evan's bag and took out a milk carton.

"Thanks for the donation," Pietro said as he gulped down the milk.

"I wish you had choked," Evan snarled.

"Evan, that's no way to talk to your husband." Pietro chuckled at his stupid joke. "Plus, you had about fifty cartons in there and I was thirsty after all that peanut butter."  
>"I do not have fifty cartons of milk, I have exactly seven. What's your problem?"<p>

"I don't have any problems," Pietro said. He stroked his hair lovingly. "How could someone as wonderful as me have any problems?"  
>"You're going to have way more problems than you have now if you don't shut up," Evan said through gritted teeth.<p>

"Touchy, touchy." Pietro grinned.

Evan thought about what Bill had told him to do the night before. 'Just ignore Pietro. He's just a stupid, egotistical idiot who thinks he knows every freaking thing in the planet.'

Pietro gave up on picking on Evan and decided to focus on tormenting the sleeping kid sitting in front of him by braiding his long hair in a wacky style. Evan rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Just lots of boring gas stations and trees. And more trees. Some deer. A man pulling a screaming woman into a dark and mysterious alley, some thugs stealing hot dogs from a hot dog stand, a man swinging from building to building by spider webs, a guy selling cigarettes to some kids, a man that looked an awful lot like Magneto flying in the air in a Superman pose and some scotch in his hand, some naked cannibal ladies dancing around a huge pot with a big, fat guy on crack inside of it (ah, the wonderful things you can see in New York City), and finally nothing but forest area.

Evan got so bored that he fell asleep. He was woken about an hour later by Pietro.  
>"What do you want?" Evan grumbled.<p>

"Get off of me," Pietro said, his arms up in defensive mode. Evan had fallen into his lap while he was sleeping.

Evan quickly got up and wiped off some drool that had started to trail down his cheek.

"Sorry," he said, not really meaning it.

"Whatever," Pietro said. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at their destinations.

"I hope everyone packed their coats because it's going to be really cold outside," Mrs. Talpatot said. "Now here's the list of where everyone's cabins are." She handed each group a list. "Now, go find your cabins and get settled in. We'll have lunch at three o' clock, and dinner at eight. You can do whatever in between. The real 'bonding' stuff happens tomorrow. Any questions that are appropriate?"  
>"What if our roommate gets sick or something like that?" Greg asked.<p>

"Nobody is going to get sick as long as you dress warmly and don't do anything stupid," the teacher said. "But, in the slight chance that someone does get sick, your 'husband/wife' will have to take care of them. Of course, if it's something serious, be sure to tell me, and I'll take care of it. Any other questions?"  
>When no one raised their hands, the teacher smiled and clapped her hands and told the kids to get off the bus. She felt stupid afterwards though since she almost got trampled by all the students.<p>

Pietro got to their cabin first and took a look inside. It smelled okay (better than the Brotherhood house) and was about as big as Mystique's bedroom. It looked exactly as the teacher had described. He threw his things on the left bed and glanced quickly as he heard the bedroom door being opened.

Evan took a look around the cabin. It was exactly how the teacher had described and he was glad that it was warmer in there than it was outside. Not by much, but every bit of warmth counted. He threw his things on the right bed since Pietro's things occupied the other one and decided to take a look around.

Everything was sparkly clean, but he knew that by the end of the two weeks, it was going to be trashed with Pietro's fastness and Evan's spikes and all. 'Well, maybe we'll get along, just a little bit.' He hoped.

Evan then decided that he needed to go to the bathroom and started heading towards his destination, when Pietro realized where Evan was going and zoomed inside and slammed and locked the door at the same time so Evan couldn't get in.

"Let me in!" Evan screamed angrily.

"I'm busy, and I might be in here for about half an hour." Pietro replied in a way too cheerful voice.

'I was way wrong. We're never going to get along.' Evan though angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my good reviewers and all you other people who put this on your alerts and all that good stuff. I need more reviews to encourage me to update faster! Oh, and I take ideas (I just make stuff up as I go along). Not every single idea that people throw out at me, but ideas nonetheless. Read and review!**

**Here's the way the four groups are sitting: Imagine a square table. There's a north, south, east and west side of the table. Toad and Kitty are sitting on the north side, with Toad to the left and Kitty to the right. Cindy and Greg are on the east side, with Cindy to the right and Greg to the left. On the south side is Carlie and Sammy, with Carlie to the left and Sammy to the right. On the west side is Pietro and Evan, with Evan to the left and Pietro the right.**

**If that's too hard to remember, draw a picture. That's what I had to do. Oh, and the only reason that they're sitting like this is because 1) the teacher said they have to sit next to group members and 2) I liked doing this because, like I said before, Evan and Pietro are teenage boys, and it's not their fault that a teenage girl is corrupting their young minds.**

**This is the chapter where the nasty, perverted stuff comes in. Don't like, don't read. I've seen this happen though for real.**

Evan glared at Pietro as he [Evan] stepped into the bathroom. Pietro however, only grinned and said, "It's all yours, buddy."

Evan growled in response as he did his business. He couldn't believe he had let himself think for even one second that he would get along with Pietro!

When Evan got out the bathroom, he saw Pietro looking around the cabin. Probably looking at the food choices or something like that, Evan thought to himself.

When Pietro noticed Evan staring at him, he said, "Evan, I know I'm good looking and all that, but do you have to stare so long? Am I really that sexy?"

Evan responded by giving him a certain one handed gesture. Pietro acted as if he didn't care that Evan had just stuck up his middle finger to him and just kept on looking around. Finally, Pietro said, "This is going to be one of the most boring field trips in the history of field trips."

'Is he trying to make a decent conversation?' Evan thought to himself. "Yeah, I know, Man. I mean, what's up with going on a stupid trip for two weeks straight? That's just plain stupid."

"Yeah."

They were then covered in a blanket of awkward silence and just stood there for a while, until Evan said, "It's almost lunch time, we should be heading out."  
>Pietro responded with a simple, "Yeah, whatever."<p>

They walked outside after putting on their coats and started towards the main lobby with Pietro in the lead and Evan lagging behind.

When they reached their destination, Pietro sat with Toad, and Evan with Kitty.

Kitty immediately hugged Evan and looked like she was ready to cry.

"Toad is like, grosser than I thought! He didn't bring any extra clothes with him. He's just so totally nasty, ya know?"  
>"Yeah," Evan muttered darkly. He looked around the cafeteria and saw a girl taking her jacket off. It was Cindy. Cindy was wearing a low cut tank top that showed off most of her boobs and she wasn't wearing a bra. She also wore shorts that were so short her butt was hanging out of it.<p>

"Man, it's so cold in here." She said while flipping her long, golden hair that sparkled with the sunlight that came sparkling through the windows.

'I'd like to make you warm,' Evan thought to himself. He imagined feeling all over her delicate, skinny body and taking her to a dark, moonlit room with a bed just the right size for the both of them. Then, just as she was starting to strip he would-

"Hey, Daniels, whatcha drooling at?" Pietro's voice rang through his ears.

Evan glared at Pietro and then returned to his staring. Pietro followed his gaze and saw what Evan was staring at.

Kitty looked at Toad and asked, "What are they staring at?" Toad however, didn't answer and his gaze was in the same direction the Pietro's and Evan's was. "Boys are like, so immature." Kitty muttered.

Cindy and her partner walked to where the two groups where sitting and sat down together right across from Pietro and Evan. Carlie was dressed the same as Cindy and sat down with Sammy.

'If I were to have sex with Cindy, the first thing I'd do is rip her bra off. That is, if she was wearing one. Bras look really uncomfortable and I can imagine why she wouldn't want to wear one.' Evan thought to himself. Then he realized what he was thinking and yelled mentally, 'What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking such horrible thoughts? Maybe I have some sort of brain disease.'

He looked at Pietro and Toad, who were staring at Carlie's breasts. Carlie noticed and didn't seem to really mind. In fact, she 'stretched' and made her boobs pop out more.

Pietro leaned over to Evan and whispered in his ear, "How much you wanna bet that she becomes a stripper when she gets older?"  
>Evan snickered. Pietro was probably right. She seemed to like boys staring at her. Unless she was showing off for Sammy, who was busy staring at Pietro.<p>

They stood up to get their food and Sammy told Pietro, "You have beautiful blue eyes. They're so…blue."

Pietro didn't seem to notice what Sammy was getting at and looked into Sammy's eyes. "And you're eyes are such a…weird golden urine color."

Sammy took it as a compliment and got his food happily. After they all got their bagged lunches, they sat down at their seats and pulled out their lunches. Everyone groaned when they saw what they had to eat. Well, except for Toad and Pietro, who seemed happy that they had food.

It was old tuna with peanut butter and it smelled like death and for drinks they had chunky chocolate milk.

Pietro ate his sandwich and looked at Evan and Kitty and asked, "Are you going to eat that?"

"Ugh, no thanks." Kitty said, handing her sandwich to him.

Evan just handed his sandwich over to Pietro, who ate it in about three seconds flat. Carlie and Cindy handed their sandwiches to Toad, while Sammy and Greg said they wanted to keep theirs as a souvenir for the trip.

Soon it was time to go back to the cabins. Everyone went their own separate ways. Once Evan and Pietro were alone, Pietro said, "Well, besides the fact that lunch wasn't the best tasting thing in the world, I had a good time back there."

"Why?"

"Cindy and Carlie's clothing habits, duh. It almost feels as if Carlie was beckoning me to run her to an empty closet and to f-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Evan said. He was smiling while he said it though.

"-uck her up."

Evan punched Pietro in a playful manner. That was a good thing, because a punch between men is like a hug between girls. **(I think. I'm not a guy, so I'm not sure. I think it's true most of the time.) **

Pietro pushed Evan back instead of punching. He must have done it too fast for Evan to catch himself though, because in one split second, things went from joyful to chaos.

Evan fell down the hill they had been standing on and rolled down the icy snow and plummeted into an ice covered pond. As Evan began to stand up, the ice cracked underneath his weight and he crashed into the ice cold body of water.

As the ice sank into Evan's bones, he thought to himself. 'I can't believe I let myself think for one second that Pietro wanted to have a man to man conversation with me. He tried to kill me. And his plan is going to work. I'm going to die.'

**How'd you like it? I hope things didn't seem too rushed. Please review. If you die I'll update twice as fast, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life science amazes me, which is why I want to go to medical school once I'm in college in a couple of years. However, I'm not exactly sure what would happen if someone fell into a river that has a temperature below 40 degrees Fahrenheit. This sounded pretty accurate and I decided to go with it. Read and review!**

**Oh, and this is the chapter with all the fluffiness in it. It's not fluffy enough to make you puke or call it slash, but, alas, fluffy enough to make you get a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. And in case you're wondering, I use their names a lot instead of saying he or him because I'm afraid somebody will mix up what's happening between which one.**

Evan tried to swim to the surface but something was blocking him from escaping the cold, bone chilling waters. Ice. He was running out of time. Evan was able to hold his breath for about a minute and fifteen seconds. It had already been thirty seconds.

Crap, where was an exit when you really needed one? 'God, help me!" Evan screamed out in his mind.

Just as Evan was about to drown, he felt an arm loop around his waist and pull him towards the surface. When he was able to, he took in a huge gulp of air. He felt a nice, warm jacket being placed over his cold, drenched one.

"Thanks Mr. Angel," Evan said. Only an angel could be this kind as to risk his life and save a drowning teenager.

"Fuck," the angel replied. Evan opened his eyes as the word. What angel would use such language? He saw the angel's white, silvery hair dripping wet. It's beautiful blue eyes looked straight into his dark brown ones. The sun glistened behind the angel's head, making him look even more holy.

The angel picked Evan up and started heading towards his cabin. 'There must be something wrong with him,' Evan thought. 'He's shivering really bad.'

Once they got to the cabin, the angel started a fire in the fireplace and placed Evan in a chair next to it.

Pretty soon, Evan's thoughts started clearing out and he realized that it was not an angel that had saved him. It was a demon. A speed demon, to be exact.

"Oh shit," Evan said.

Pietro grinned through chattering teeth. "What happened to thinking that I'm an angel?"

Evan noticed that Pietro wasn't wearing a jacket anymore and was dripping wet. Evan was drying off rather quickly since he was near the fire. Pietro was on the other side of the cabin next to the window, as if he wanted to die of hypothermia or something.

"Why'd you try to kill me?" Evan asked in a bitter voice.

"I w-was just m-messing around," Pietro stuttered. To try and recover his dignity, he added, "asshole."

They sat in silence for a little while, until Evan decided to break it by saying, "Why are you shivering like that?"

Pietro's body seemed to be vibrating. "Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because you weren't the only one who was in the pond you know. I also gave you my jacket, which you're still wearing by the way. I was able to take it off before I went into the pond to save you."  
>"Stop complaining and come sit over here," Evan ordered. Pietro seemed happy to obey and zoomed over to the fire. Well, he tried to. He ended up tripping and falling onto the wall, which shook the house and caused some ice to fall into the chimney, which put the fire out. Pietro looked ready to cry.<p>

"I wasn't that cold anyways," he said through clenched teeth. He tried to will his body to stop shaking, but it would not obey.

Evan watched Pietro as he got the remote and started flipping through the channels. Pietro was trying to start another fire, but kept on dropping everything. Finally, Evan decided he had tortured Pietro enough and said lamely, "Want your jacket back?"  
>Pietro nodded as Evan threw him his jacket. "Thanks." He muttered.<p>

Evan was astonished. Did Pietro really just say thanks? He never thought the speed demon was capable of doing such a thing. "You're welcome," Evan replied.

Pietro put the jacket on but it only seemed to help a little bit. Evan then handed him his own jacket, which had dried as well. Pietro seemed a bit reluctant to take Evan's jacket but ended up wearing it.

Evan changed the channel as Pietro seemed to be warming up slightly. **(I know it seems as if Evan dried up way fast than Pietro, but let's just pretend that Evan was sitting next to the fire for about two to three hours and only cleared his head out about an hour ago.)**

Evan stood up and handed the remote to Pietro, who only stared at the object. It seemed as if he was battling between wanting to change the channel and keeping all the warmth inside his body.

To say Pietro wasn't surprised when Evan brought him back something hot to drink would be the understatement of the year.

Pietro held it carefully in his hands and took a sip and made a face. "Gross, what is this stuff?"

"I'm not sure," Evan admitted. "I think it's some sort of tea."

Pietro took another sip. "It tastes like rat piss."

"How do you know what that tastes like?"

There was a pause as Pietro took another sip. "No, it tastes like…I don't know what it tastes like."

After the drink cooled down some, Pietro gulped it down quickly. "That was the nastiest thing I've ever tasted."

"Nastier than today's lunch?"

"Yep," said Pietro as he placed the cup down on the dresser next to the bed he was sitting on. He yawned as he looked at the television. It had some guys shooting each other and blood splattering everywhere.

Pietro turned the sound off the television and said, "I've met guys like that. I knew this one guy named Loco Mojo. He went to his ex-girlfriend's house and she was banging one of his friends and he comes in her house and he says…well, I don't remember what he said. It was something in Spanish and involved "fucking" groups of people. Anyways, then he goes in the bedroom and takes out his machete and he hacks of his friend's head. Then he goes in the bedroom and does the same to both her kids."

"Holy crap," Evan said. 'He's just joking around,' he chanted in his head.

"Yeah, he's Lance's distant cousin. I think Lance's mom's sister's husband's aunt's son or something like that."

'Man, I feel sorry for them, having to associate with people like that.' Evan thought to himself.

Pietro seemed like he was asleep now because he was talking with his eyes closed. "Yeah, he lives in Central America or something like that. I went there once. I was sweating in places that I didn't know I could sweat."

On the TV, a girl was sucking on a man's unmentionables. Evan made a funny eep sound that made Pietro open his eyes halfway to look at the television.

"What's wrong with that?" Pietro asked as he yawned. "It happens in real life all the time."

"I know," Evan said, "but I once put this movie on at the Institute in the living room where everyone could see it and Professor Xavier made me clean the toilet fifty times."

Pietro yawned again and asked, "What did you put in that tea? I feel like I haven't slept in years."

"I didn't put anything in it," Evan snapped.

Pietro acted as if he hadn't heard Evan and said, "I also knew this one guy who would do different things to earn money. He was a master at disguises. First, he pretended he was a cripple and went around McDonalds in a wheelchair to see if the mirrors were the right height for a cripple and since most of them weren't, he sued almost all of the McDonalds in the state of Virginia. Then, he became a male stripper and since he had such a sexy, muscular body, all the girls in the state of California wanted him to strip for them. After getting an STD, he decided to become a singer but since he was so terrible he lost all of his money and died from a cold because he had AIDS and his immune system couldn't keep his body from being attacked too bad by the virus."

"Okay, now you're just lying." Evan said.

Pietro, who was now halfway asleep, said, "Nope. He was Blob's uncle. This guy's name was Petey the pervert. You wanna know why?"

"Not really…"

"It was because whenever he would see a girl, no matter how old, he'd go over to them and squeeze their butts. And if they had breasts, he'd always ask them if he could-"

"Pietro, TMI."

A yawn. "Sorry, what does that stand for again?"

"Too much information."

"Oh, sorry."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Evan asked, "Are you asleep, Pietro?"  
>Pietro mumbled, "Not anymore."<p>

"Sorry," Evan apologized.

Pietro muttered a, "whatever," and went back to sleep.

Evan wondered why Pietro was being so…kind. At least, compared to his normal self. He decided to pay Kitty a little visit and see how she was doing.

Once he reached Kitty's cabin, he heard screaming. "What do you mean I overuse the word like?"  
>"It's true, yo!"<p>

"Well, I think YOU overuse the word yo!"  
>"So what? Maybe I like that word!"<br>"Maybe I like the word like!"

"Okay, let's make ourselves a little bet. Whoever goes the longest without saying like or yo wins!"

Kitty seemed interested. "What do we win?"

A pause. "…Whoever wins gets fifty dollars."

"Do you even have fifty dollars?"

"No."

"Don't bet something you don't have stupid!"  
>"Fine, whoever wins has to clean my room!"<p>

Kitty made a disgusted sound and said, "Fine."

"Maybe right now isn't the best time," Evan said to himself as he sneaked back to his cabin.

Pietro was still asleep when Evan came back. "Wow, I didn't know that…" he paused as he picked up a box that contained the tea that he had given Pietro and read the label, "…chamomile tea could do that to somebody."

**I have no idea if chamomile tea can make somebody tired, but if the person is already sort of exhausted, won't something that's supposed to help you sleep make them fall asleep right away?**

**And I don't know why I put those stories in there. The second one I heard from this boy in my class (well the first part about the man going to different McDonalds). Plus, when you're tired, you say strange things, right? I don't say weird things, but I giggle at everything I hear. I was on a trip to Washington D.C. with some friends and only got about four to five hours of sleep every single day I was there, so the girls in my group would say something stupid like, "Man, that fart smells like beef," and I'd laugh my head off. I figured that Pietro would tell some strange encounters when he's not really thinking straight. And you'll find out why he's being kinder than usual in the next chapter.**

**Review!**


End file.
